SOTM:Valentine's Special
by Shade Penn
Summary: Oneshot.Pre-Son Of The Moon. Rad and Triton spend Vaelntine's Day together.


A/N: I don't own anything. If I did, then I'd be a dude or a company, and I am neither of those thing.

_'F-f-f-e-e-bru-ar-y 13.' _Rad thought deciphering the date on the calendar he found, but he knew eactly what day it was tommorow, if the pink and red decorations and hearts were any indication. _'Eros and Aphrodite must adore Valentine's Day, since it's a day to show appreciation to the one you love.' _he blinked as he thought the last part. _'Someone you love...' _he shook his head scowling.

He did _not_ want to think about _him_. After Eros had shot him with a love arrow, his mother had gone ballistic and had started shouting death threats at him. Rad supposed the only thing stoppd his mother from unleashing her maternal fury was that Eros had said he'd acted on the Fates's orders.

That may have stopped herm but she didn't like it, esspecially when they both found out that the curse Aphrodite had placed on Rad( to gain the unwanted attention of mortal men) was still in effect. When his mother had questioned her about this, the love goddess had explained that while Rad was now in love, there had been no choice and that Rad had to let himself accept that he was in love, and actually say those magical three words.

But since his mother knew that he would never truly accept his new feelings, that's how the whole engagement started. The only condition being that Rad would marry when he was 18. When Rad found about about this, he'd fainted on the spot, partly from motification, and partly( to his dismay, mind you) elation.

Rad shook his head of the memories and went back to his campsite, not knowing about the surprise he was going to get in the morning.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he smelled sea air in the wind and his eyes widened as he realized _what _Valentine's Day meant. _'Just because 'I refuse to accept this doesn't mean he'd actually _try _and get me to like him.' _he thought desperately. When he sat up he felt his cheeks redden in an involuntary blush at seeing a green-skinned young man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his clothes looked very much like his armour and tails. "You know, you could've at_ least_ woken me up instead of staring at me like a creeper." he growled.

"I could've, but I was too busy admiring the view." Triton smirked. "Admittedly, I wouldn't mind waking up to this, before you cook me my breakfast ofcourse."

Rad's blush deepened, but he managed an indignant scowl. "And what makes you think that I would do that, let alone share a bed with you?"

"Simple, you would be the woman in our marriage and that means doing everything I don't want to do. You really don't expect me to exert myself doing any of that, do you?" Triton asked looking at Rad like he was expecting some sort of tantrum from the blond.

Instead of throwing a tantrum though, Rad _smirked_. "Then that means I won't have to worry about you touching me then. Since I don't want you to _exert_ yourself."

"That's not what I meant and you knwo it." Triton retorted.

Rad secretly rolled his eyes as he forced down his blush and he got up feeling irritated and hungry. "Alright, why are you here? I know you wouldnt have just come out here to see me."

"As you know, today's Valentine's Day." Triton said and ignored Rad's muttering of "No duh" as he stood and pulled out a honey crueller from beind his back on a napkin. "Rad White, will you be my Valentine?"

Rad felt his blush come back. His new found feelings were screaming at him to say yes, but his mind found it slightly suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"Why do you think there's a catch?" Triton asked innocently, but Rad glared at him. "Fine, we do everything I planned out for the day."

Rad blinked. "That sounds resonable." he murmured. "Deal." he agreed and accepted the honey cruller. "How did you know these were my favourite? Have you been spying on me?" he asked in a teasing tone and completely missed the was Triton had stiffened.

He gave Rad a strained smile as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Of course not. I have no reason to spy on my wife."

Rad glared at him indignantly. "Don't call me your wife. I am male after all."

"Would you prefer man-wife?" Triton asked mockingly.

Rad's glare deepened before huffing petulantly. "What did youn have planned first anyway?"

* * *

"I know this must be a novelty experience for you, but you could at least _pretend_ to enjoy it." Triton chastised upon seeing Rad glare at the air as a salon attendant combed through his hair.

Rad stopped glaring at air and tried to turn to his head, but the attendant kept his head straight, so he settled for glaring at Triton through the corner of his eye. "I'm not used to it." he conceded. "But you could've _told_ me that we were going through your daily routine." he smirked.

"I could turn you into a toad for that." Triton also glared at Rad through the corner of his eye.

"You could, but you won't." Rad countered.

They continued to glar at each other, but each had a small smile on their face. Even though neither of them would admit it, they were starting to get used to each other's presense.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you actually rented out the _whole_ restruant for the _whole_ day?" Rad asked with awe.

"Yes. Breakfast, lunch and dinner." Triton replied feeling ver smug that he'd impressed Rad, something very few could do. "And now, breakfast." he snapped his fingers and a buffet of rolls, pancakes, and...

"You even added olives!" Rad exclaimed upon seeing the bowl of green fruit.

Triton frowned. "I did?" he snapped his fingers again and the olives disappeared. "Taken care of."

Rad frowned this time. "'I' happen to _like_ olives."

_"Why?"_

"There the first solid food my mom ever gave me and I was hooked instantly." Rad explained.

"I'm starting to see a pattern of your eating habits." Triton replied in amusement. "Though I'm not bringing back the olives."

Rad scowled lightly before shrugging and digging into the food. He was starving! An amusing thought came to him. "Since you can just do that finger snap thing, then that means I won't have to cook for you. Seeing as you can just snap up some food for yourself." he seemed rather happy with this thought.

Triton on the other hand narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" he snapped his fingers and all the food disappeared. "Now that I think about, _you_ can get a head start by making our meals for the day."

Rad glared at him, but his growling stomach had him making his way to the kitchen. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.' _

"Again, I'm starting to feel impressed." Rad said with awe as he looked around the vacant aquarium. "Ho long did you rent this place out for?"

"For an hour-and -a-half." Triton answered.

"You know, it may be the arrow talking, but I'm starting to actually like being around you." Rad said bluntly.

"What do you mean 'starting to?' You're in love with me, you blush everytime you see me!" Triton pointed out. "I think you actually want to accept your feelings."

Rad frowned. "You're right." he said after a moment of thought. "But if you gre up hearing basically how all men are selfish jerks, then you'd be _wary _too."

"I'm well aware of how those girl scouts feel about men." Triton said derisively. "But what I want to know is how _you_ feel about them."

"I will always be predudiced against males since I have found what my sisters have said about most men to be startlingly true." Rad explained. He extended his hand out. "Though since you're willing to try, then so am I."

Triton considered him for a moment before grabbing his hand. "You know something Rad, I'm starting to actually like being around you too." he said reversing Rad's earlier words.

Rad rolled his eyes. "So what's after this?"

* * *

"This is so cliche." Rad said abruptly. "A moonlit walk on the beach? Seriously? You couldn't think of a better way to end the day?"

"Like the mortals say; the classics are always the best." Triton said, their hands interlinked and he glanced up at the moon. "Your mom can't really see us, can she?"

Rad leaned into his side, eyes shining bright like the moon. "Do you really want an answer?"

"No, I'd rather not know." Triton admitted and looked down at Rad curiously. "You're eyes are glowing."

Rad shook his head as he looked up at him. "Their not glowing, their shining. It's called Eyeshine." he said answering the unasked question. "Since my mom is the goddess of the hunt I have been gifted with the ability to see more clearly in the dark." he explained.

"You're a lot calmer too." Triton pointed out.

Rad shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I have finally gotten used to being around you, since we spent the entire day together and I've run out of sharp things to say."

"Speaking of sharp..." Triton pulled out two blue clips from his pocket and handed them to Rad. "These are for you."

Rad was surprised to find that they changed into swords. "I'm more of a bow and arrow person, but these could come in handy if I get into a sticky situation." he praised as he changed the swords back. "Who do I have to thank for these?"

"That Cyclops you are friends with." Triton said reluctantly.

"Tyson made these?" Rad said with somw awe mixed in with his surprise. "Wow."

_"Anyway."_ Triton said sounding annoyed. "I believe it is time for me to go."

"Right." Rad said and an awkward silence ensued. His new feelings he noticed started to soun suspiciously like Aphrodite was screaming at him to do one thing. _'What the hell. After all, Valentine's Day's not complete without a kiss to end it.'_ he thought giving in. Noticing the height difference, Rad grabbed Triton's collar and pulled him down, planting one on him.

The kiss was rather chaste, but Rad pulled back blushing cherry red. "And I commit the ultimate cliche." he muttered. "Giving away my first kiss on Valentine's Day...on a _beach_ of all things."

"You should know that I take pride in being your first _everythin._" Triton purred hugging Rad.

Rad's blush deepened at the implication. "I swear, engaged or not, you tell anyone that I kissed youm I'll hunt you down and make you pay." his threat would have been more intimidating if he hadn't been blushing...or smiling.


End file.
